draconfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinkerer
Tinkerer You have crafted mechanical marvels and improved existing technologies. You know that nothing in this world is perfect and everything could be improved. You’re often the one finding ways to improve them. You might have a workshop filled with categorically organized projects and plans, or just a crate filled with random, half-complete inventions you’ll get to someday. Whatever the case, you know the best way to make a mark is to leave a lot of physical things behind which others appreciate. Skill Proficiencies Arcana, Investigation Tool Proficiencies One type of artisan’s tools, mechs Equipment A set of artisan’s tools (one of your choice), a bottle of black ink, a quill, a puzzle-box containing the plans to your next creation, parchment, a set of common clothes, and a belt pouch containing 10 gp. Feature My Finest Creation Yet! You have a creation that works so well, you are almost never without it. Work with your DM to create a unique invention which has a mundane purpose that gives you a slight advantage in exploration or social interaction. Some examples might be – an iron claw which can retract and extend up to 10 feet and lift 5 lbs., a palm-sized perfume dispenser which can create four unique smells of your choice, a mechanical teddy bear which can be wound up and walk on its own with a speed of 10 feet for one minute, or a small music box which can be used to record songs as well as play them back. By showing off your prized possession at taverns and inns, you can receive free meals and lodging from the owner of the establishment as long as you demonstrate your creation during each night of your stay to entertain travelers. Suggested Characteristics To be an tinkerer is to see the world differently than others. Whether motivated by profit, power, ambition, knowledge, or benevolence, you are able to identify ways to make the world a more convenient place to live. Think about how constantly seeing all the world’s inconveniences affect you. You might be scatter-brained and unable to focus on one problem at a time, you might be weary of all the ponderous inventions you see in the world, or you might get a visceral thrill when solving a problem. Personality Trait 1. When faced with a problem, I talk out the solution to myself. 2. I have a hard time focusing on conversations when I see an object which requires my expertise. 3. I give unsolicited advice to anyone who will listen. 4. I never do anything technology could do for me. 5. I whole-heartedly believe science is better than magic. 6. I treat everyone as a potential client – you never know who might be convinced to invest in an exciting technology. 7. I get my best ideas when I am drinking. 8. I am unable to relax and must always be working on something. Ideal 1. Knowledge. I can never know all there is in the universe, but I can try. (Any) 2. Power. When I solve a problem I have dominion over it. (Neutral) 3. Logic. I can fix all the inconviences in the world by applying reason. (Lawful) 4. Creativity. The only way I invent something new by breaking the rules. (Chaotic) 5. Charity. I just want the things I make to help others in need. (Good) 6. Might. With the right invention I can make the world bow at my feet. (Evil) Bond 1. My rival took credit for an invention that was mine. 2. My parents think I’ll never make anything of myself as an inventor. 3. My tools were given to me by world-famous mentor. 4. I will return to the place of my birth a show them all I was a success. 5. I idolize the teachings of a legendary inventor. 6. I look to my friends for feedback on my creations. Flaw 1. I am terrified that life might be meaningless. 2. Nothing I make is ever good enough for me. 3. I never throw anything away and tend to carry more than I can handle. 4. I give into flattery very easily. 5. I am easily distracted. 6. I bad talk anyone who gets more praise than I. Variant Spare Parts (variant Tinkerer feature): Most adventurers ignore the old pots, worn leather boots, ratty blankets and other trinkets they find in dungeons in favor of more sparkly treasure, but you know there is a benefit to that which is left behind. By collecting discarded, worn out, and broken materials you are able to trade cost for time while crafting mundane items during your downtime. When you craft an item, at the DM’s discretion, you may choose to spend only 1/3 the item’s market price, but must spend 50% more time crafting the item than you normally would. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=5&catid=1#ixzz3eyjLM5Jq